Rêve ou Réalité ?
by Louve Noire
Summary: Quand du jour au lendemain vous apprenez que vous venez d'un monde, que vous preniez pour un monde fictif et que vous avez des pouvoirs convoités par beaucoup de monde ? Que feriez-vous ? Vous allez découvrir ce que Ryan et Angeline on fait.
1. Introduction

**Résumé** : Quand du jour au lendemain vous apprenez que vous venez d'un monde, que vous preniez pour un monde fictif et que vous avez des pouvoirs convoités par beaucoup de monde ?  
Que feriez-vous ? Vous allez découvrir ce que Ryan et Angeline on fait.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de cette fanfic appartiennent à Square Enix, je ne gagne aucun profit en écrivant ces textes, juste l'appréciation des fans de Final fantasy.

**Rating **: T pour l'instant, j'hésite à le faire passer en M. Enfin ça dépendra de la tournure de l'histoire.

**Note de Début **: Comme vous l'aurez compris, ceci est ma première fiction, qui plus est sur Final Fantasy VII. Donc ne vous attendez pas à des merveilles, mais j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira et surtout dites moi les défauts si vous en trouvez, aussi petit soit-il. Sur ce bonne lecture.

**_Introduction : Arrivé Mouvementé_**

P.o.v Angeline

J'étais sur le chemin pour rentré à la maison, car j'avais fini les cours une heure plus tôt "mais ça , on s'en fou un peu", je me savais suivi par Alliana, une amie d'enfance qui, par la suite, est devenu la petite amie de mon frère Ryan qui est de deux ans mon aîné . Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne me suis même pas présenté, enfin, pour faire court, je m'appelle Angeline, j'ai 16 ans , je suis brune au yeux bleu . J'aime pas mal chose en faite, les mangas, les jeux vidéos _"en particulier Final Fantasy VII, qui est de loin mon jeux préféré"_ mais, passons. En faite je suis une fille plutôt banale.  
Même si au contraire des autres filles de mon entourage, je ne court pas faire les magasins des qu'il y a des soldes et, je ne hurle pas non plus à la vue d'une sourie ou d'un cafard _"bien que je trouve les cafard vraiment immonde"_, après, je suis ce qu'on appel une fille simple. Euh … tout compte fait je ne suis pas à proprement dit, une fille simple ou banale, car j'ai un penchant certain pour les armes à feu et les sabres. Je sais, c'est très étrange comme passe temps, mais bon, je ne suis pas la seul dans ce cas, car mon frère aussi adore ça et, dès qu'il en a le temps, il s'entraîne avec moi pour voir les progrès que je fais. Une fois il m'a même dit que si je le voulais, je pourrais rentré dans l'armée pour être sniper tant mon acuité visuel est grande. Mais, en même temps il ne veut pas que j'y entre, car nos parents adoptif son mort en guerre lorsque j'avais cinq ans, car comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, mes parents adoptif étaient militaire, de surcroît tireur d'élite, mais bon, depuis leurs morts, c'est notre nourrice Lisa qui s'occupe de nous _"non sans peine je vous l'accorde"_. Quant à nos parents biologique le mystère reste entier, car l'on nous a dit qu'aucune personne n'avait un ADN correspondant de loin ou de près au notre et donc nous sommes en quelques sortes "Personnes". Bref retournons à l'histoire _"sauf si mon monologue vous a gonflé et que vous vous êtes barré, pour cela, tant pis pour vous. Nah !"_  
(**– Moi : Gogol la fille, mais on dira rien. – Alliana : Ça te va bien dire ça, c'est toi qu'il lui dicte ces pensée grosse c**** ! – Moi : Toi même d'abord. – Angeline : C'est fini oui ? – Moi et Alliana : Ouiiii . – Angeline : Bien, maintenant continue. Parce que moi j'aime bien ce que tu écries . – Moi : D'accord**. ), bon, comme je le disais, Alliana me suivais, mais je faisais mine de rien, pour mieux la griller lorsqu'elle aura relâché son "attention" de vouloir se faire "discrète". Car personnellement, renverser deux pots de fleurs, se cogner dans quelqu'un, et avoir failli se faire écraser cinq fois en traversant sans faire attention au feux, j'appelle pas ça de la discrétion. Quand j'allais me retourné pour la prendre sur le fait j'ai ... atterri dans le torse d'un mec, _"qui je trouve est plutôt bien musclé" _j'ai voulu me dégagé mais, l'homme à poser ces mains autour de ma taille pour m'en empêcher.

- Mais lâchez-moi ! dis-je énervé d'un tel comportement.

- Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? dis l'inconnu d'un ton railleur.

- Parce que ... parce que …

- Eh ben mon Ange, ta perdu ta langue ? dis l'inconnu, qui s'avère être mon CRÉTIN de frère, qui est encore plus mort de rire qu'au départ.

- Ryan ! T'es vraiment qu'un crétin fini ! dis-je hors de moi, de par sa blague débile.

- Allez, soit pas fâché. dis-t-il d'un ton apaisant. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur tu sais.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as fais ? dis-je peiné par mon propre comportement.

- Et bien j'ai vu "Miss Bond" à l'action, tellement absorbé par le fait de ne pas se faire repéré de toi, qu'elle a pas vu que le feu pour les piétons était passer au rouge et a failli se faire écraser par un 18tonnes . Et après avoir joué les cascadeurs pour la sauvé et l'avoir engueuler de son inconscience à ne pas regarder les feux quand elle marche, elle m'a expliquer que tu lui avais dit que tu rentré à la maison, mais que t'a pas pris la direction pour, donc elle t'as suivi, et par la suite moi aussi. dis-t-il de ce ton calme et apaisant que j'aime tant entendre lorsqu'il me parle.

- 6. dis-je simplement.

- Euh... pardon ? me dis-t-il étonné de ma réponse.

- Sa fait six fois que je manque de me faire écraser, enfin si c'est bien de ça qu'elle parle, hein, Angie ? dis Alliana un peu énerver et en même temps pas très fière de ses âneries.

- Oui. dis-je d'une voix faible.

- Va falloir qu'on parle de tes penchants à vouloir te faire écraser chouchou. dis mon frère d'un ton dur, mais avec un fin sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui monsieur. dis-t-elle avec un regard de chien battu et une mine enfantine.

- Bon si tu nous disais pourquoi tu ne rentré pas à la maison ? me dit soudainement Ryan d'un ton des plus sérieux.

- J'en … j'en sais rien. Je pensé être sur le chemin de la maison. dis-je décontenancée par ces paroles. Donc … si … on n'est pas … sur le chemin pour la maison ? On est où ?

Mon frère n'a pu avoir le temps de me répondre car un flash nous emporta et l'espace d'un instant j'ai cru voir l'image d'une personne qui m'est étrangement familière, mais qui pourtant je n'arrive à identifier. Ensuite j'ai atterri dans une sorte de marécage. Et c'est ainsi qu'a commencé mon aventure à la fois extraordinaire et, épouvantable.


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Chapitre 1 : Rencontre improbable (1ère partie)_**

Bonjour merci de vos encouragements certes pas très nombreux mais tout de même, ça conte beaucoup pour moi, car ça prouve que je ne suis pas mauvaise. Mais je sais que je dois m'améliorai, et que j'y parviendrais en continuant une écriture quotidienne. J'ai hâte d'avoir vos nouvelles impressions.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

P.o.v Angeline

**_" Début Flash Back "_**

- Bon si tu nous disais pourquoi tu ne rentré pas à la maison ? Demande mon frère d'un ton des plus sérieux.

- J'en … j'en sais rien. Je pensé être sur le chemin de la maison. Dis-je décontenancée par ces paroles. Donc … si … on n'est pas … sur le chemin pour la maison ? On est où ?

**_" Fin Flash Back "_**

- Dites ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

- Sans raison particulière, seulement, je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes...

- Son esclave ? Demandais-je d'une voix à peine audible.

- Oui. Répondis-t-il tristement.

- Je... je ne voulais pas... vous faire ... de peine mais... essayais-je de me justifier.

- Je comprends. Mais sache, que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, pour te protéger.

- Comment... comment avez-vous fais pour...

- Pour me libérer de son emprise psychique ?

- Oui.

- La jeune Cétra.

- Aerith... Je comprends mieux. Dites-moi, est-ce Aerith qui vous a demandé de me protéger ?

- Oui et non.

- Comment ça ? demandais-je interloqué par cette réponse.

- Et bien, elle m'a prévenu de l'arrivé d'un jeune homme, mais après son arrivé, elle a senti deux autres présence.

- Celle d'Alliana et la mienne ?

- Oui.

- Je vois. Vous a-t-elle demandées de m'amener à elle ?

- Seulement si cette ou, ces présences ne voulais faire de mal à personne.

- Je vois. Vous croyez qu'elle... qu'elle pourrait libérer mon amie de... de son emprise ? demandais-je une faible lueur d'espoir dans le cœur.

- Je... je ne pense pas. Du fait qu'elle lui soit totalement dévouée. dis-t-il attristé.

- Et VOUS ? VOUS NE LUI ÉTAIT PAS TOTALEMENT DÉVOUÉ ? QU'AVEZ-VOUS DE DIFFÉRENT AVEC ALI ? hurlais-je en pleur.

Comment a-t-elle pu en arrivée à de telle extrémité ?

**_" Début Flash Back "_**

Avant la fin de la conversion avec Ryan … il y a eu un flash et … et j'ai … atterri dans ce que j'ai pris dans un premier temps pour des marais, mais … mais qui s'avère être … une forêt … "luminescente" ?

Ce qui m'énerve c'est que je vois floue à cause du flash mais le plus énervant, c'est que j'ai l'impression de connaître cette endroit, ce … décors ...

Mais … le plus dérangeant, c'est que lorsque je me suis éveillé pour de bon … il n'y avait de trace, ni de Ryan, ni d'Alliana. Et je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour eux. J'espère qu'ils sont ensemble au moins.

- Hum ? Où est-ce que j'ai encore atterri ? dis-je désespérée par mon manque total d'attention et d'orientation.

- Tiens ? Bah ... au moins je sais que je tourne pas en rond, puisqu'il y a … un lac ?... Un LAC! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux ÊTRE C**** ! JE SUIS DANS LA FORÊT DES ANCIENNNNS ! Pourquoi ça a pas fais tilt avant à mon réveille ? m'exclamais-je exaspérée par ma débilité profonde.

**(– Moi : En effet. On ne peut pas dire que tu sois une lumière. – Alliana : TA G***** ! – Angeline et Moi : LA TIENNE ! – Alliana : Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus Angie ? – Angeline : C'est TOI qui cherche ! Mais … t'as pas tort sur le fait que tu devrais te taire Delphine. – Moi : Ok. Et puis … se toute façon c'est moi qui te fais dire ça, donc je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi **U_U**. – Angeline : T'as tout compris bouffie. Maintenant, tais-toi et continue. – Moi : Oui chef. )**

- Allons ne dis pas ça, tu viens juste de t'éveiller, il est normal que tu sois désorientées. dit une voix d'un ton apaisant, qui me semblait bien trop familière.

- Vous ? dis-je après mettre vivement retourné, étonné de sentir ÇA présence, mais surtout, qu'elle me paraisse si … si familière.

- Tu ne t'attendais pas à moi n'est-ce pas ? me demandes-t-elle calmement, d'un ton … apaisant, réconfortant.

- Je … non … pas vraiment. Mais … j'aimerais savoir pourquoi m'avoir … pourquoi m'avoir amenée sur Gaïa Lucrécia ? demandais-je totalement perdue.

- Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment Angeline.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je là ? Dans quel but ? Mais surtout, est-ce que mon frère et mon amie son ici avec moi ? demandais-je de plus en plus déstabilisée par tant de mystère.

- Je ne peux te dire quoi que ce soit sur les raisons de ta venue pour l'instant et, j'ignore si ton frère et sa fiancée sont sur Gaïa. dis-t-elle désolé de ne pouvoir répondre ne serait-ce qu'à une de mais question.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais étiez-vous obliger de m'amener sur Gaïa dans un énorme flash ?

- Je … je ne suis pas … responsable du … du flash dont tu me parles Angeline. me réponds-t-elle soudainement décontenancée par mes propos et aussi … effrayée ...?

- Ce … c'est bien vous qui m'avez amené sur Gaïa ? demandais-je moins rassurée tout à coup.

- Je … euh …

CRACK !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qui … qui est là ? dis-je surprise et terrifiée.

- Heu Lu … Lucrécia ? Lucrécia ? Où êtes-vous passez ? demandais-je en total panique, qu'en d'un coup, je me sentis tirée vers l'arrière, je voulu hurler mais, une main ce plaça sur ma bouche et l'homme responsable de mon emprisonnement actuel, et me murmura d'une voix douce et grave :

**– **N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal.

- Séphi...roth ? demandais-je sur le point de suffoquer.

- Chuut, en effet, je suis bien Séphiroth... dis-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

- Hmmm... vot... votre... m... main...

- Oh... Excuse-moi. dis-t-il tout en retirant sa main, gêné par la situation, s'éloignant un peu de moi.

- Mer... merci... La... prochaine fois... évité de mettre... votre main... aussi bien sur la bouche ... que le nez. Ça vous évitera de tuer la personne que vous voulez empêcher de crier.

- Je... je suis navré.

- Ce... ce n'est rien, disons que, je ne m'attendais pas à voir un être vivant dans cette forêt, qui plus est vous, Séphiroth...

- Le cauchemar... achevas-t-il d'un ton amer.

- Non, je voulais dire Séphiroth, le plus grand SOLDAT de la Shinra.

- Huh ? Viens vers moi tout de suite. M'intimas-t-il calmement. Ce que je fis immédiatement, car tout comme lui, j'ai ressenti une présence.

- Angeline ? Angie ? Youhou ANGIEEE ?

- Alliana ! dis-je heureuse d'entendre la voix d'une amie.

- Enfin ! Je commencé à me dire que j'étais toute seul. dis-t-elle un fin sourire au lèvre.

- Moi aussi, j'étais folle d'inquiétude pour toi et Ryan ettt... Ali qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- De quoi tu parles mon Ange ? Je vais très bien.

- Ça suffit ! Arrête ta comédies M... Jénova ! Hurla Séphiroth.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Séphiroth ? Angeline j'espère que tu ne le crois pas ?

- Désolé, mais... Ali ne m'appelle pas "Angeline" à l'ordinaire... mais "Angie", Jénova.

- Je vois. Elle me l'avait dit pourtant, ne pas t'appeler par ton prénom, mais par ton surnoms. Dis-t-elle avant de se mettre à rire. Par un automatisme qui m'était étrangement familier, je me suis blottie dans les bras de... de Séphiroth.

- Héhéhé... Intéressant, vraiment intéressant.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Séphiroth intrigué par ces paroles.

- Tu le seras en temps et en heure, cher fils ingrats. Maintenant, j'ai une proposition à faire à la petite cacher dans tes bras.

- J'veux pas. Jamais j'te rejoindrais Jénova, t'entends ? JAMAIS !

- Comme tu voudras, pour le moment je te laisse en paix, sache que l'heure venu je te ferais rejoindre notre côté ma cher sœur. Quant à toi Séphiroth, tu ne perd rien pour attendre, Mère a bien l'intention de te faire payer ta trahisons. Après sa déclarations plaines de promesse elle disparue dans un nuage noir.

- Alliana...

**_" Fin Flash Back "_**

Pourquoi ? Où est-ce que ça a dérapé ? Elle, qui était si douce, gentille, et attentionnée.

- Huh ? Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce vous faites ? demandais-je, déroutée par le fais que... Séphiroth vient de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu ne dois pas te sentir responsable de son état actuel. Pour tout te dire, si la jeune cétras... m'a ramené à mon état actuel, c'est uniquement car je fondais certains doute vis-à-vis de Mère... enfin Jénova.

- Je comprends je... je ne t'en veux pas Séphiroth, tu as encore... enfin tu es encore un peu déstabilisé par ta nouvelles situation. dis-je un peu calmé et ne pleurant pratiquement plus.  
Je voudrais savoir... tu ne m'a pas tout dit n'est-ce pas ? Que t'as dit Aerith à mon propos ?

- Pas la cétra, Jénova...

**Note de fin de chapitre**: Navré pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu des petits soucis de santé qui m'ont empêchés de me déplacer hors de mon lit. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos avis, dans la limite du raisonnable, donc évitez le langage trop cru.

Par contre j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop déçu, quant au fait qu'Angeline ne ce trouve finalement pas dans le territoire du Zolom Melior ?  
Et je te remercie Luna pour ta remarque plus que constructives, parce que franchement, il faut être vraiment débile pour oublier les tirets de dialogue.  
Et pour les autres je vous remercie d'avoir ne serait-ce, survolé ma fiction n_n.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2 : Rencontre improbable (2ème partie)_**

Coucou sa a mit du temps mais j'y suis arrivée le second chapitre, mais =_= franchement, j'ai peur de mettre planté et en beauté, après c'est à vous d'en juger.  
Bonne lecture

P.o.v Ryan

" Début Flash Back "

- Bon si tu nous disais pourquoi tu ne rentré pas à la maison ? demandais-je d'un ton qui ce voulait sérieux.

- J'en … j'en sais rien. Je pensé être sur le chemin de la maison. répond-t-elle comme... perturbée par mes paroles. Donc … si … on n'est pas … sur le chemin pour la maison ? On est où ?

Après ça, il y a eu un énorme flash qui m'a englouti, et l'ombre d'un instant je cru voir une personne qui m'était étrangement familière, mais pour une raison qui m'échappe je ne pu mettre ni de nom, ni de visage à cette personne. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'était une présence féminine et, qu'elle était extrêmement agréable, qui ce voulait protectrice à mon égard.

" Fin Flash Back "

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais au bon dieu pour devoir le supporté ?

- Arrête de te plaindre et continue d'avancer.

- Oh ça va, pas la peine de me donner des ordres ! répondis-je sèchement.

Dire qu'il est censé être celui qui doit me ramener auprès d'Angie, c'est consternant. Mais comment on a pu se retrouvé dans une merde pareil, enfin c'est surtout comment J'AI pu me retrouver dans une MERDE pareille ? À si, je sais comment je me suis retrouvé avec zozo-man.

" Début Flash Back "

- Ouah putain c'était quoi ce flash ? Les filles ça va ? demandais-je plus soucieux pour elles que pour moi.

- Les filles ? Vous êtes où ? Les filles ?

- Ryan ? me demanda une voix masculine.

- Oui. Et vous ? Vous êtes qui ? Comment vous savez qui je suis ? Et vous êtes où ? Où suis-je ? Et pourquoi suis-je là ? Et où sont aussi ma sœur et ma petite amie ?

- Et ben, t'en poses des questions. dis l'inconnu d'un ton joyeux.

- RÉPONDEZ À MES QUESTIONS MERDE ! QUI ÊTES-VOUS ! OÙ SONT AGNELINE ET ALLIANA ? criais-je hors de moi.

- Cool mec t'inquiète on vous veut aucun mal rassure toi. répond-t-il calmement.

- MAIS QUI ON ? hurlais-je.

- Moi et Zack, celui qui est actuellement en train de s'amuser à te rendre fou. me répondit avec une légère pointe d'amusement, une jeune fille que je ne reconnue que trop bien de par sa voix.

- Aerith ! C'est pas croyable. répondis-je hébété.

- Et oui. Par contre désolé de t'avoir quelque peu cherché, mais je devais savoir si tu étais une personne digne de confiance au contraire de ta petite copine. Répondit Zack d'un ton assez sérieux.

- Comment ça ? Alliana est tout à fait digne de confiance. répondis-je d'un ton acerbe.

- Allons Ryan calme toi s'il te plaît, et toi Zack arrête de chercher querelle avec lui, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. gronda Aerith.

- Ok, ok. Au faite t'inquiète pas pour ta sœur elle est en sécurité pour l'instant, par contre on ignore où est actuellement ta fiancées, et ce n'est vraiment pas bon signe.

- Que veux-tu dire par là Zack ? demandais-je curieux et un perplexe je l'avoue.

- Ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment Ryan, en cet instant ce qui est vraiment primordial, c'est de retrouver ta sœur et pour ça tu auras besoin de lui. déclara Aertih d'un ton... un peu trop solennelle à mon goût.

- Qui ça LUI ? demandais-je piquer à vif par tant de mystère.

- Moi. répondit une voix d'un ton un peu arrogant et calme à la fois.

- C'est une blague j'espère ? demandais-je d'une voix peu conciliante.

- Je ne crains que non, mon jeune ami aux cheveux longs.

- Comment ça ton amis aux cheveux LONG ? Ohhhh ! Puis merde ! J'me fiche pas mal de ça ! Ce qui est SÛRE, c'est qu'il est HORS de question que je te suives, surtout pas si t'es sensé m'aider à retrouvé ma sœur ! Génésis Rhapsodos.

" Fin Flash Back "

Enfin bref, maintenant que je suis avec lui, autant que j'essaye de m'asseoir sur ma rancœur. Parce que c'est pas avec mes idées préconçu que je vais arrivé à retrouver Angeline, ni à comprendre ce qu'on fou sur Gaïa et surtout, pour qu'elle raison ? Dans quel but ? Et Alliana, es-t-elle vraiment devenu mauvaise ? Mais surtout, à quel moment sommes-nous ? Bien que j'aie ma petite idée de quand on est.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter. Ta sœur est en sécurité.

- C'est bon ! J'ai compris !

- Alors, pourquoi es-tu aussi stresser ?

- Il y a trop de zone d'ombre.

- Demande, peut-être pourrais-je y répondre ?

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ben j'veux dire... comment ce fait-il que tu ne sois pas... que tu ne sois pas sous le contrôle de... de Nero ? demandais-je tout à coup mal-à-l'aise par la situation.

- Oh ça ? Cloud. répondis simplement Génésis. Mais dis-moi comment es-tu au courant que j'étais ... sous son contrôle ? demanda-t-il d'un ton amer.

- Disons que je ne suis pas le seul à être au courant de ta... ta perte de contrôle... Enfin, pour faire court, dans mon monde des personnes on... crée un jeu qui ... qui retranscrit en gros ... l'histoire de Gaïa. répondis-je peu sûre du faite qui crois ce que je viens de lui dire.

- ...

- C'est bon laisse tomber, tu ne me crois pas n'est-ce pas ?

- Disons que c'est ... dur à envisager. dis-t-il simplement.

- Ouais tu parles, c'est quand même pas aussi dur de croire au fait, que votre histoire a été vécu par des millions de gens à partir d'un jeu vidéo, que de croire au... "Don de la déesse". dis-je désabusé par sa réaction.

- Ah oui. Vraiment ? Mais dans ce cas, si tu as "vécu" mon histoire, tu es au courant du fais...

- Du fais que le don de la déesse existe vraiment et que c'est la pomme sotte. terminais-je d'un ton plutôt abrupte.

- ...

- Bon et maintenant tu me crois ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre possibilité, que de te croire. Cependant je ne comprends pas...

- De quoi?

- Pourquoi la jeune Aerith ne m'a rien dit de tout cela.

- Sans doute parce qu'elle se doutait que tu ne la croirais pas. répondis-je au vue de l'évidence même, du au fait de ça réaction d'y a quelques minutes.

- Oui, tu as probablement raison. Bon revenons-en à tes questions si tu le veux bien ?

- Sans problème. La prochaine question c'est, qu'a voulu dire Zack par, Alliana n'est pas digne de confiance ?

- Eh bien ...

**Note de fin de chapitre** : Désolé d'être en retard mais j'ai été me faire arracher les dents de sagesse jeudi dernier et sa ma fait super mal tout le week-end et, aussi désolé que le chapitre soit aussi court mais, disons que j'aime bien me faire désiré n_n. Mais je suis pratiquement sûr que vous ne vous attendiez pas au fait que ce soit les pensées de Ryan.  
Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos réaction et si tout va bien et que l'inspiration ne se fasse pas la malle mdr =_=', je vous poste le prochain chapitre d'ici la fin de la semaine. Donc je vous dis à bientôt et bonne journée ou soirée, à voir le moment de la journée, quand vous lirez ce chapitre.  
Et je remercie Melior et Shiro Association pour leurs encouragements et j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu les filles.


End file.
